


Good Boy - Steve Rogers

by idorkish



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idorkish/pseuds/idorkish
Summary: Steve needs to learn to relax so Natasha has asked a friend for help.





	Good Boy - Steve Rogers

Everyone knew Captain America. Poster child for the perfect soldier. Everyone saw the outer shell of the man. He knew there was a certain image he had to uphold. And uphold it he did. Steve was such a great actor that sometimes even those closest to him couldn't see past Captain America. Keeping up the image was hard for Steve, he just wanted time to relax, curse a couple times, and have a few drinks without people judging him. There were just parts of the day that he didn't want to be in control of everyone. He just wanted to be normal for a bit. 

Laying in the floor, his head on their lap, Steve can barely remember how the two started. He knows it was because of Natasha. She was one of the only ones he felt he could be completely honest with and told her everything. Steve remembers the glint in her eye when she said she had just the thing and just the person to help with that. 

He felt awkward the first times at the apartment and trying Natasha’s methods for relaxation. But they were so patient with him. It took a while for them to get Steve to relinquish control. He fought so hard against it. He had did everything he could to try and get out of it. He pushed the person and Natasha away. He refused to go back for some time. But the more he fought it, and the more they became patient, the more curious Steve became. He was hesitant to keep going and still had trouble giving full control. But when it happened, Steve didn't want it to end. 

The fingers scratching at his head felt so good and when the scratching stop, Steve couldn't help but whine loudly. He just wanted to stay on their lap and have his head scratched all day. This was the relaxing part. At the moment, he wasn’t Steve “Captain America” Rogers. No, he was just Puppy. He could lay on the floor the whole time he was at the apartment. He could nap, he could play around with the toys on the ground, he could eat, rest, and just...just relax. 

“Aww, does my puppy want more scritches and play time?” The chuckle was comforting to Steve and he rolled into his belly and peaked up at the figure standing over him. Steve already knew how to use his puppy eyes to get what he wanted. He had perfected the pitiful look so long ago and knew it would get his way. But in this moment, all it did was cause them to laugh more and ruffle Steve's hair. A squeak brought his attention back to the person in front of him and he stared hard at the toy, whining as he reached for the toy. The sight of the black glove that restricted his fingers brought a smile to his face. He pawed at the air in front of him and let out a small bark. That was one part that Steve still struggled with doing. The being on all fours, having his hands restricted in the padded mitts, and having to wear the knee pads was something Steve could easily accept and go along with. 

It was when it came to vocalising like a puppy that he struggled. He had talked to Nat about this before and she assured him that it could take time to become comfortable with this part of play but that when he finally became ok with it, that it would add more to the scene. Steve let out another tentative bark and he chased after the small toy when it was thrown. 

Grabbing the toy with his teeth was awkward and it took him time to get the toy in his mouth. Once he had a good grab on it he made his way back over, a triumphed smile on his face as he dropped the toy and pushed his hand against the other’s hand. 

“Such a needy puppy. Time for food though. Is my puppy hungry?” 

If anyone walked in to see Captain America on all fours, wagging his behind happily and nudging a person toward the kitchen, Steve knew it would spell trouble but at this moment he didn't care. His human brought up food and he was now hungry. 

Steve ate happily and let out a small growl when he heard the doorbell ring. Steve was signaled to stay in the kitchen and to continue eating as the other went to see who was at the door. Steve inched his way forward and poked his head around the wall to see who was at the door. The head of red hair and the familiar laugh was enough to relax him. 

“How has he been today?” Nat’s voice rang out across the small apartment and Steve made his way back to the food. 

“Oh the normal little naughty pup he always is! I”m sure he’s not even done eating because he was too busy being a nosey puppy…” 

Steve looked over his shoulder at the two, who stood with smirks on their faces and their arms crossed over their chests. Steve did his best to look innocent but all it did was cause the two to laugh. “So...the same as when he’s not a puppy!”

Steve glared at the two before going back to his food. Nat made her way over and ruffled his hair before kneeling down in front of him and grabbing one of his gloved hands. “I know you’re having fun but we’ll have to be leaving soon.” 

A soft whine left his throat before he could even stop it. This was the hardest part for him. After Steve learned to give up the control and let another care for him, having to go back in Captain Steve Rogers mode was difficult. It felt like each time he had these type of sessions, they seemed to get shorter and shorter. Steve laid on the floor and whined. 

Nat gave a sad smile and brushed his hair back. “I know. I promise this will happen again for you. Come on now, I need Steve to come back to me.” She sat on the floor in front of him and held her hands out waiting for him. 

Giving another whine, Steve pulled his hands closer to him before relenting and getting to his knees. He placed one padded paw in her hand and watched as she slowly unbuckled and removed the glove. Natasha placed the glove aside and massaged his hand, wiggling his fingers and helping the blood flow back. “Can you flex your hand for me?”  
Steve just stared at the ground in front of him as he wiggled his fingers more and flexing his hand open and closed. This was the beginning of the worst part for him. His head always felt fuzzy and he could never fully concentrate on anything. 

Once Natasha was ok with the movement of his hand, she moved to the next and repeated the process. “Ok Steve, let me get the knee pads off, then the hood.” 

Adjusting his sitting position, Steve stretched his legs out in front of him and continued to watch Natasha. This was how they ended each time over at the apartment. Slowly she would pull him back by removing the gear, massaging his muscles, and asking him small questions. When it was time to come to removing the hood, Steve let out another whine and looked up at her with saddened eyes. 

Natasha pressed a small kiss to the tip of the muzzle. “I promise this will happen again,” she smiled and unbuckled the back, removing it and placing it with the rest of the gear. “Now how are you feeling?”

Steve rubbed his eyes and blinked. He glanced up at both of them watching him and smiled. “Much better. Thank you both.” 

It wasn’t too much later that Natasha and Steve bid farewell and made their way back to the tower. The gear would remain in the apartment for the next session. Steve was worried that it might be found in the tower and he didn’t think he’d ever be able to explain why he had it or what being a puppy did for him. 

The drive back to the tower was quiet as normal. Steve did his best to stay awake and just watched the changing scenery as he did his best to regain his bearings. He knew that stepping into the tower meant that he would be the one everyone went to to solve issues. 

Natasha kept glancing over at him as she drove. A devious smirk on her face. “When we get back, will you meet me in my room? I want to go over something with you.”

“Nat, I just want to go to my room and sleep…”

“It won’t take long, I promise!”

When they got back to the tower, the duo made their way over to Nat’s room. On the way, they bid hello to everyone and avoided telling everyone where they actually were. As soon as they entered her apartment, Steve made his way to her couch and stretched out. 

“I said the room Rogers!” Nat laughed as Steve groaned and shook his head. 

“I’m comfortable here. Just tell me what you wanted to tell me. I don’t want to get back up just yet.”

When Steve didn’t get a response, he leaned over and looked over the back of the couch. Natasha was walking back into the room, a locked box in her hands. She made her way back over and set the box on the coffee table and handed Steve a key on a string. 

“What’s this?” Steve turned the key over in his hand and looked up, waiting for an answer. Rolling her eyes, Natasha grabbed the key and unlocked the box before motioning for Steve to continue. 

Cautiously, he removed the lock and pushed the lid back. Reaching in, his eyes widened as he felt the cool leather under his fingertips. “W-what is this? How did you...when did you….why? I t-thhought we said...:”

Pressing a finger to his lips, Natasha smiled again when he went quiet. “I told you that it could happen more. This is all for you. It’ll stay in my room since everyone knows better than to go through my closet. I’ve been getting this together for a while now. You need this. I see how happy you are and how relaxed you are the next day. I’ve talked to them, I’ve been learning how to do what they do for you. You don’t have to do this. Remember you are always free to say no to everything and anything.” 

Steve bit his lip and pulled out the black leather puppy mask that was similar to the one he used at the apartment. The muzzle was shorter and the ears were floppier but it was his. He set it aside and continued to rummage through the box until his fingers wrapped around a thin leather strip. His breath caught in his throat, Steve pulled out the leather and rolled it around in his hand before looking up at Natasha. “Does this mean what I think…?”

Natasha shook her head and leaned back in her seat. “It’s all for play Steve. I am willing to take on the role of handler so you can relax. That’s all it means. You don’t have to answer, you can still go over to the apartment for this. All I’m giving you is a chance to relax more often. Think about it before you give me an answer.”


End file.
